Simple Love
by Arones
Summary: always giving and never asking back-it's all it takes and in an instant Magnus realizes something she's missed along the way.


Helen was a cautious woman. She always used logic to work through problems before she ever acted: her quick mind came in handy that way. She prided herself on always being a step ahead of everyone else, of being able to work through the problems and potential issues before anyone else could even see them.

She was currently sitting on her couch in her office, the fire warming her body in the dark night to a constant state of relaxation. There was a rather large and ancient book delicately balanced on her crossed knees and a glass of wine swirling absently as she continued to read. Will was sitting next to her, reading glasses on which meant he was tired but still opposed to sleep. He was slouching over the table she regularly ignored that was seated low to the ground and not meant for what he was doing. His back would be aching soon, but his brow was creased in deep concentration as he focused on three folders spread out before him.

She was right, was not two minutes later that Will forced his back into an arch and held it straining the muscles into compliance. Smothering a grin in her glass of wine she watched as he reached behind to rub at the taut muscles until he felt some relief. He glanced over to find her watching him her blue eyes only half lost in thought. He gave her a soft smile before leaning over again and moving his eyes back to files.

Helen took another sip of the wine and let the flavor roll over her tongue. Will didn't enjoy the finer flavors, the richness and depth of the dark liquid. She'd asked him once if he wanted to share a glass, he had obliged her and drank with her. Although he had only sip his way through half his glass by the end of the conversation and she had refilled hers. She didn't ask him again after that and he never offered.

She was still watching him, ignoring the book lying in front of her, the one she had pulled down to reread and hopefully learn something new. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "Will, do you know what simple love is?"

He turned his face to meet her gaze, his entire back aching from being leant over in study. Taking a deep breath he pushed his body back into the couch and tilted it to her to listen intently. His arm skimmed over the top of the fabric of the sofa almost touching her shoulder. "Enlighten me." He watched her and tilted his head almost down to his shoulder before bringing it back up as she moved to set the now closed book and mostly empty glass next to his paperwork.

"Turn around." He gave her an odd and slightly defiant look that she had been expecting. Moving a single finger in a circle between their bodies she repeated herself. "Turn around." She gave a slight exacerbating tone and waited as he complied. Will shuffled, his neck straining to keep an eye on her. Helen only smiled as she crossed a leg under her body exposing the skin on her thigh. Running a hand down his shoulder to his elbow she leaned into him. "I don't bite, Will." She had a slight chuckle in her throat and he turned his head towards the other side of the room.

Her palms fixed low on his back, where the tension was most painful. She pressed the heels of them into his spine and used the weight of her body to increase the pressure. Her thumbs dug in and slid outward pushing the knots out. He let out a light groan and leaned back into her, "That feels good."

"Simple love, Will, it's something that is always giving, and is never asking back. Giving on both sides and never asking for anything in return: simple. Never complicated, never requiring or demanding." As she spoke her fingers kneaded into his flesh until he was all but jelly in a sitting position. She had mostly worked his lower back but occasionally reached up to his shoulders, feeling all the knots and muscles through the layers of clothing. Her fingers worked tirelessly till she eventually ran her hands over his back and pulled away from him.

Will turned, his body mimicking hers in position. Placing a warm hand on her knee he stilled her movements as she reached for her now tepid glass of wine. She turned to look at him, her hand grasping his shoulder as she moved. Will progressed slowly toward her; the words, "Thank you," a soft whisper against her lips before he pressed his mouth into hers gently.

Her eyes locked with his as their faces moved far enough apart. "Anytime." She finished grabbing for her wine and took a sip. "Simple love, Will," the hand on his shoulder moved up to cup his neck her thumb brushing the stubble that now graced his cheek at such an ungodly hour. She pulled in the last dregs of the wine and swallowed slowly, again savoring the tastes. She licked her lips and tilted the glass in her fingers to place it against the wood floor next to the couch.

Moving in tenderly, she let their breath mingle and the pleasurable tension build before using the thumb on his jaw to bring him into her. Helen's lips skidded across his fully to the corner of his mouth where she pressed tightly against him. She repeated the process to the other corner of his lips before she gingerly suckled his lip between hers. Their eyes remained open and passive to each other; hers were twinkling and his watched every intonation she made.

He breathed her name when her tongue glided along his lip. Will's fingers fluttered into her curls tangling in the locks. He bunched the dark strands into his fist and glided his tongue against hers. Helen moaned quietly in the back of her throat, the spicy taste of him drowning her. She gasped when his fingers on her thigh dug deeply into her skin, leaving tiny red crescent marks when his nails retracted. "Helen," his voice was full of desire and lust as she took his mouth again swallowing any more words he tried to say.

She pulled him on top of her as he pressed her into the soft cushions. Their mouths and tongues entangled while his body weight settled comfortably over her form. Her hand on his side kneaded softly into the covered flesh in encouragement while her other threaded through his hair. He moved his head back grinning before lowering his lips to her chin, traipsing kisses over her jaw to just behind her ear and down her neck. Will moved back up the same line he had taken down until he captured her lips again.

Helen moved her fingers to his lower back again and pressed lightly bringing him impossibly closer but also continuing her massage from earlier. He nipped just under her chin and his voice rasped out, "That feels fantastic."

"Good," she sounded breathy and had not intended it, his tongue swirling circles over her pulse point was obviously having a desired effect. His lips found the tops of her breasts and he placed open mouth kisses there, the new whiskers on his chin scraping along her flesh forcing her breathing to increase. She swallowed hard before speaking, "Maybe…maybe we should move this somewhere else."

She could feel him smiling against her and moved her head to look into his eyes. He pressed lips into her soft flesh again and then spoke, "We could move in front of the fire, more room." His mouth was already busy and back on track by the time she answered.

"There's a fire in my room," drawing in a great amount of air she moved to sit up and pushed him back facing her. He was pouting at the loss of contact and she wiped it off his face with her own mouth. Drawing his lip between hers once more and then released it, "and I meant that as a double entendre."

He pulled her until her knee was pressed into the cushion next to his hip and she was towered over him, their lips still locked together. She was straddling him her other leg straightened and supporting most of her way, her heel on the floor. His palms were cupping her ribs just under her breasts like he was lifting her up for a dance. He did move her until they were both standing face to face, their lips still connected in a slow loving embrace.

She slid her body away from his and leaned over grabbing her glass from the floor and her book from the table. She walked to the bookshelf and slid it into place and then gently set the glass on a tray table by the door that he rarely noticed. Will followed suit and piled his papers neatly and left them on the edge of the coffee table. He'd be back in the morning to pick them up before any one was awake.

He moved to her as she waited by the door, planting his hand and spreading his fingers out against her lower back he brought her closer into him before planting his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. "Simple love, I think I'm starting to understand what it means."

"Just starting? Well, I might have to rectify that." She took his hand in hers and started toward the residential wing of their home.

He tugged her to a stop on the other side of the office door, "The fire?"

Helen's eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled, bring her free hand up she wiped it across his lips taking away the lip gloss that had clung to him, "My old friend will take care of it."

He grasped her wrist and brought her palm to his lips and he pressed gently into them. "Well then, shall we?" She moved into him for another lasting kiss and then started once more towards her rooms. She held his hand the entire way, her other hand clasping his upper arm and her head tilted against his shoulder while they meandered slowly through the hallways.

They reached her rooms and she turned to him, grasping both hands with hers. She walked backwards and deeper into the room. "Light the fire, will you? I'd like to draw a bath." He nodded and pecked her lips quickly making his way over to the fireplace and mantel. He flicked the match over the matchboard and it lit. The wood was already set and waiting so all he had to do was press the flame against the starters. It slowly came to life as he waited to make sure the flames were licking around the dry logs before following her previously trodden path.

He entered to the warmth of the room. The water was filling as massive tub via small waterfalls built into stone. Helen looked up at him from her seated position as she slipped her shoes off, gaging his reaction. He looked over the _tiny_ room finding it much to his liking. The large tub would easily accommodate the two of them with plenty of room to wiggle around and move. The dark stone of the tub matched the theme of the sanctuary. She stood and turned her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Will knew what she wanted. Running his fingers over her shoulders and to her neck he pressed lightly into the skin. Her head fell forward at the glorious pressure he was creating. The sound that emerged from the back of her throat sent shivers throughout his body. He dipped his thumbs below the collar of her dress and into the tops of her shoulders. She blew out a breath through her nose, "Will, with the heat…"

"I know, just let me." Pressing a kiss into the nape of her neck he continued for a few moments longer, dropping kisses as his fingers worked to release the tension in her muscles. His thumb and forefinger found the tiny zipper that could only be seen from such a distance and gently tugged it down revealing heated flesh. His fingers led his lips down her spine until he reached the end of the zipper. He took light bits on his way back up until he reached her neck once again. Helen leaned back into him and turned her head to capture his lips.

His hands wrapped around her front and glided up her body to her dress before gradually pulling the material down and away from her skin. He kissed his way to the edge of her shoulder before unhooking her bra. He drew the lace away from her and dropped it a few feet behind him. She rocked back and forth when he hooked his fingers in her panties and yanked gently downwards.

She twisted around to face him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She dragged his open button up shirt over his shoulders and it fluttered to the ground. Running nails over his t-shirt she reached the hem and tugged it over his body. Will reached up to help pull the material over his face. Her fingers were warm and wet from testing the temperature of the water; he noticed this as she slid them down over his chest and to his belt. Pull the leather through his pants loop and then through the belt loop she tantalizingly slowly completed his state of undress.

Will was pulled gently by her hand up the stairs and into the tub that was halfway full. The hot water continued to pour through the small and tinkling waterfalls until the water was above their chests. He found a stone that allowed him to recline and he lay back drawing her body between his legs to rest. He started to pull her head back into his chest when she suddenly sat up. "Oy, just a second," leaning over the edge she grabbed a hair tie and twisted her long locks into a bun on the top of her head. Decidedly finishing the task she leaned back into him and rested against his heated flesh.

Will's fingers slid down her naked side for the first time, learning the curve of her waist to her hips. He planted his hands around her front and held on tightly, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. Helen relaxed against him, if at all possible, her body warmed further. His right hand came up to cover her breast; the center of his palm covered her nipple that hardened on contact. She sighed and raised her hand to the back of his neck so she could pull him forward and into a lasting embrace.

She took little breaths whenever she could manage, whenever their lips would part for a moment. She tried to turn her entire body around so she could face him and have better access, but his hands on her hips stopped her. Not wanting to lose the contact she gave in and remained as she was. Will waited a few seconds longer before he started running his fingers over her skin. His thumbs brushed her nipples which were sensitive in the heat of the water. His hands traveled lower to her abdomen and he spread his fingers, her skin was so smooth. Slowly he made his way lower until he reached her folds. His fingers wandered over her until he reached her clit.

Brushing lightly with the rough edge of his thumb forced her to pull away from him with a sharp intake of breath. "Will," she pressed her forehead into the side of his face and her legs voluntarily opened wider for him. She breathed in deep through her nose as his thumb made another pass across her. She could smell his skin mixed with the oils she had trailed through the water before he came in. Helen nipped at his jaw when he started moving his thumb in circles. Her stomach dropped suddenly when he increased the amount of pressure and pinched her nipple with his other hand at the same time.

She was breathing heavily moments later, her entire body geared and focused only on the sensations that he was creating. She was gasping into his neck and her legs trembling using the walls of the tub for support as her muscles tightened beyond her control. Sliding higher and higher she felt each path of his thumb send spark shooting through her entire body. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and his thigh as she tried to stay upright and not slide further away from him because of their oil and water slick bodies. Finally her entire body convulsed in pleasure and she let out a moan from the back of her throat.

Will gently made the circles wider as she came down and attempted to steady her breathing. She loosed her fingers in an instant and uttered a soft apology for ignorance, still drawing in air deeply hoping to calm her sensitized nerves. Her voice was breathy when she spoke again, "That was…"

"Fast?"

"Unexpected." Raising an eyebrow she turned to see his gloating face. "Come then, let's get out. I believe this water has relaxed me too much." Pressing her lips firmly against his she started to move away and lifting her hips from him. Will only reached forward and tugged her back into him, splashing water over the brimming tub and onto the mat and clothes below. "Will!" She was giggling when he had his hands on her again, roaming roughly over her skin now.

He spoke into her ear and she stopped wriggling around at the sound of his voice, "But I like you against me all naked and wet."

"Well I will still be against you naked and wet, just not in the bath—my skin's starting to wrinkle."

He moved his lips to her neck and worked his way down to her shoulder and back. "Well we can't have that happening, now can we?" He let her go this time when she moved away from him. He was just reaching over to turn the faucet off when he stopped, "Wait, how come it didn't overflow—like at all?" Turning the knob that he found, he waited for an answer and received none. "Magnus?" Turning he saw that she was already wrapped in a fuzzy towel and was drying her skin quickly and quietly. "Why didn't it overflow?"

"By design, Will. It was built to allow the waterfall to keep running the entirety of the bath." She unwrapped the towel from herself and touched it to his body to dry him after he moved to stand in front of her.

"You know, you could just lick me dry." He had the silliest and most self-satisfied grin on his face when she looked up at him.

"Don't get too cocky." She threw the damp and offending item at him turning her heel. He grabbed her arm and spun her into his body capturing her lips. Hers parted immediately and his tongue swept into her mouth. He didn't touch her anywhere expect lips to lips and his hand holding her firmly in place. She whimpered when he bit down on her lower lip and pulled again. Helen's eyes were closed and when she felt him leave the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Why now, Helen?" He brushed her bangs away from her face where they had fallen over her eyes. He was soft and vulnerable in that moment, as if his entire livelihood hinged on her answer.

"I told you, Will, simple love," she moved to her toes and kissed him chastely before turning to leave the room and calling over her shoulder, "and I love you."

He followed her into the bedroom where she began to pull pillows and place them in front of the fire. "What are you doing?"

Flicking her eyes up and over him she was pleased to note that he was no uncomfortable being naked in her presence. "I thought we had agreed in front of the fire."

He paused looking from her to the bed and then back to her, "I bet the bed's comfier."

"I bet you're right." She was still dragging large pillows and blankets though. Once she had everything set to her satisfaction she lifted her arms over her head stretching out all the muscles in her back and legs. She waited for him, her eyes keen on his face and she looked over her exposed form, "Are you going to join me, darling?"

"Um…" his eyes moved to her face, "yeah…" his voice was gruff and distracted. His legs took him to her of their own volition. By the time he reached her she was already seated comfortably, her legs bent under her and her upper body at an angle, all of her weight resting on her right arm as she leaned in close to the fire keeping her body warm. He sat beside her curling his body into hers and plucked the hair tie from her bun and let the locks loose. "You're so beautiful," he dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder and then moved to her cheek, "so gloriously stunning, angelic even."

She snorted lightly and laughed, leaning her head back against him, "I'm hardly angelic." She slid down and lay on the pillows cushioning her from the hard floor covered only by a rug. He laid the length of his body along hers; her arm was under him and wrapped around to caress his back. Will used his middle finger to trace strange designs down her chest and all over her front. Helen watched the fire, entranced by its warm, the flames and the constant touching he was providing.

Minutes passed by before Will decided to use his lips instead of his fingers. Rising above her, he moved down her body again: lips pressing softly and teeth nipping gently. Her heart rate began to rise again and her body involuntarily wriggled against his warm skin. He reached her thigh and worked down to her knee dashing his tongue out the caress the soft skin on the back. He dragged his nails up the insides of her thighs tickling the flesh. She drew in a deep breath her hands moving to her center.

She slid her fingers through her heat feeling the moisture left from her first wonderful orgasm that he had given her. He ignored her hand and continued on his journey over her leg his hands always running in opposite directions than his lips. It wasn't long until he found her warm and waiting, her fingers pumping in and out and her thumb pressed heavily into her clit. Her hips were moving up and down in a steady rhythm until he licked his way right up her. She faltered then.

Her fingers slipped away from her body and he suckled them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around to clean her. She moved her fingers into his hair when he dipped back down to taste her again. She massaged his scalp as he moved his tongue in and out of her, reveling in the heat and overwhelming flavor. He moved a hand to take over for his tongue and he pulled her clit between his teeth and dragged it deep it his mouth. He suckled harder and curled his fingers inside her. Helen's body jerked suddenly but she regained control and mewled as he continued to bring her higher.

Her hand fisted her breast and tugged on the nipple pulling it harshly. She was completely silent save for the noises escaping the back of her throat. Will lapped up as much of her as he could, enjoying the fact that he could bring her to this precipice multiple times. His tongue would swish back and forth and then he would bite down lightly if only to hear her make that glorious sound again. Her fingers tightened in his hair but she didn't pull. His name escaped her lips before she crashed again, her muscles squeezing his fingers again and again as the orgasm flowed through her body. Shivers ran over her legs and chest and her nipples hardening to steep points in an instant.

His tongue continued to move against her not slowing down and keeping rhythm. Her clenching of her muscles tapered off, but her heart rate was still pounding in her ears and chest. He lifted her legs over his shoulders just as the second orgasm took her by surprise. Her legs tightened around his head and her face screwed up in pleasure. Gasping for breath Helen pulled his head away from her roughly, "Do that again, William, and I might pass out."

He smirked against her stomach before pressing her legs down and moving further up her body. Gently he laid kisses on her flushed and sweaty skin. He kissed her neck just as her fingers grasped his flesh above his hips. Her legs cradled his body tightly. Her chest was still rising uncontrollably and her heart beating wildly, he could feel it when his lips pressed against her pulse point. "You need to calm or you'll pass out anyway."

She spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm trying." Helen took deep calming breaths through her nose, her eyes closed and focused only on bringing the pounding blood away from her eyes and to the rest of her body. He waited patiently, using his arms to keep his weight off her and gazing down at her face. He was afraid that she had passed out when she turned to face him, her lips turning up in a smile. She slid a hand up cupping the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss, her mouth opening under his and gliding her tongue along his lips.

She could feel him rubbing against her but he did press further into her warm skin, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle it if he did. His hips jerked against her heat once and he pulled back suddenly, "Helen." His voice conveyed warning and she felt it in the tenseness of the muscles in his back as her fingers glided over him.

"I know." She used a leg to push him over onto his back, her mouth covering his again and she settled on top his hips. Her hand moved down and caressed him; he was rock hard and hot. Lifting her hips she positioned him and sunk down slowly, hissing at the sensation. Instead of moving she clenched her muscles around him and thrust upward, trying to minimize his movement. "It's ok, love," she leaned down and took his mouth once again and lifted her body up and slammed down on top of him.

He grunted sharply when she did it again. He moved in time with her and started his fingers toward her clit. She strangled his wrist between her fingers and held tightly leaning into his ear and whispering, "Not necessary," quietly before coming down hard on him once again. He rolled his head back into the soft pillows and grasped her thighs roughly, his fingers digging in bruising her soft flesh.

Will helped her body move and he changed the angle by adjusting where she landed. She could feel everything, her body tingling and sensitized from what he had been doing to it all night. "Helen…I need…" his voice was coming out broken as he tried to contain himself but needing desperately to let loose.

"I know…just…don't stop." He rolled her over then, her head coming very close to the grate around the fire. Lifting himself up above her gave her the opportunity to wrap her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together to keep her body in place. The flames licked on the log next to their bodies and heated her fair flesh until it was red and burning. Will's entire body crashed into hers again and again and she felt the waves wash over her twice more before he finally faltered in his unrelenting rhythm.

He spilt into her just as her eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out in unconsciousness. He lay on top of her calming his own body and pressing a kiss into her shoulder. He moved fingers over her chest feeling it rise with her intake of air and lower on her exhale. She was so beautiful and anything but simple. He smiled at that, simple love. Was that really all it took for her, simplicity? He glided a finger over her cheek and around to under her chin, rubbing his lips softly over hers he whispered, "I love you, too."

He stood and moved the bed pulling back the covers until it would be easy to slide her sleeping form into it. Once again, he went to her. Picking her up, he cradled her in his arms and placed her gently on the mattress. Setting the alarm next to the bed for the ungodly hour of five in the morning, only two and a half hours into the near future, he pulled the blankets over their bodies and snuggled down to rest.

_A/N: based on a song by Alison Krauss called "Simple Love" if you haven't heard it it's a beautiful piece. Now that I've finished this going back to smutty goodness…hope you sincerely enjoy the soft and romantic that I attempted to provide. ~~Arones_


End file.
